Battleship
Battleship is a new Defense Mode map set on an aircraft carrier. Soldiers' tasks are getting more difficult as this map is ruled by 3 different bosses in addition to the zombies going after the objective. Availability *'CF China:' Dreadnought *'CF Vietnam:' Space Battleship Setting Like Shipyard, this map allows up to five players to join, three are still required to start the match. Soldiers can spend 100 GP to buy 50 credits and / or 200 GP to increase maximum credits to 120. Description Description= The map itself is a large aircraft carrier that is infested with zombies that soldiers must fend off - they mostly come from the sea or dropping down from high up, but some will emerge from the lower deck as well. The carrier has two floors: An upper one that houses a helipad (Presumably to transport GR troops here) and the lower one contains the map's objective, an Energy Lab. There are two set of slopes that lead to 2nd floor as well as one jumping pad, and two additional jumping pads that can aid soldiers' escape if the zombies box them in. Two ammo stations are provided (One on the middle of the 1st floor and one at the right side). At Round 5, 10 and 15, a boss will appear and confront players, in addition to some of his minions that will spawn to time to attack the objective. Failing to lure the boss away will result in mass destruction against the objective, so it's advised that 5 players should spread out and cover each other, whilst distracting the minions. |-| Bonus= After Round 14 ends, a Bonus Rounds comes up. Armed with the Lighting Rod, Soldiers must destroy as many targets as possible within 30 seconds. The three bonus perks from Shipyard returns and is applied once a certain amount of targets have been killed. |-| The Horde= updating... |-| Boss= There are three bosses that confront players in this map, in order: *'Mechanical Spider:' He is much smaller than Giant Predator, but can walk around the map freely and occasionally releases his minions to go after players or the objective. *'Mech:' Less threatening but still very deadly with his stomp attack, plus he has a Gatling Gun and Laser Blast, similar to Big Bear. *'Heavy Mech:' Similar to his smaller counterpart but has much more health and a couple of devastating attacks that can severely damage players and/or the objective. |-| Tools= This map utilizes all existing tools from Shipyard, but with a new one replacing the Truck Cannon. The turret may be upgraded up to level 7, if a player has an Ultimate Gold Turret item equipped. |-| Reward= Like in Shipyard, players earn items throughout the match based on how well they perform, and everyone get one Silver box at the end of Round 15 (Plus a Gold one for anyone that has a Gold ticket). In addition, a few old prizes can now be obtained permanently. *AA-12-Buster *L86 LSW-Perfect Silver *M1216-Perfect Silver *AK-47-S Perfect Silver *Lightning Rod *Ultimate Gold Turret. Trivia * By the appearance of the Trial Challenge Mode, it is safe to assume that Battleship is the last map in Defense mode. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Defense Mode